User blog:Misaka 10032/Remember Deck (Lv5)
So finally got my hands on Remember Dead Night! LRIG Deck: 1x Remember, Star-Reading Miko 1x Remember Morni, Star-Reading Miko 1x Remember Noon, Star-Reading Miko 1x Remember Dawn, Star-Reading Miko 1x Remember Night, Star-Reading Miko 1x Remember Dead Night, Star-Reading Miko 1x Ancient Surprise - Xeno Multiple is a bit too costly and the cost is very limited so I didn't get the chance to use it much. Ancient Surprise is pretty much a nice replacement here as it fufills the same purpose as an offensive and defensive ART. With this card in my LRIG deck, i removed Round and Square for Aztec and Henge as they are required for Ancient Surprise to be defensive. 1x Don't Move 1x Idol Defense - Now I have no white signis I guess Baroque Defense is a harder to use so I added Idol Defense instead. Overall its a pretty neat card pressuring the opponent and countering pushes though its quite situational because unlike other decks, Remember doesn't have enough ener to pay its 5 or 8 ener cost. 1x Lock You Main Deck: 2x Servant T2 3x Code Art DEF 1x Code Anti Aztec - With Ancient Surprise, this card is pretty much staple as it is the sole target you want to revive with it. Ancient Surprise reviving an Aztec and Henge can pretty much save you in any situations (eg, Diabride) 4x Servant D2 1x Code Anti Henge - Aztec's target. Henge is pretty much the best target for Aztec in every deck besides black decks as it functions like a normal vanilla which is being a tank or beater depending on who starts. 3x Code Art SML - Added one more of this card because its pressures the opponent a lot. Being viable for any stage of the game is also extremely nice, early game the freeze can stop some rushes, mid game it can help offensive pushes with DEF and late game Remember's exceed and Ice Break can abuse the freeze pretty nicely. 4x Servant O2 1x THREE OUT 1x Fracturing Lust - Great card, helps shave off there ener when I banish a lot of there signi, this deck has a lot of banishes so this doesnt make it so that they have ener to use multiple arts to counter my attacks even when there field is blank. It combos well with Lock You so that your opponent can't use ARTs. Even costless ones like Idol Defense would leave you with 1 ener after the deadly combo. Lifeburst: 2x Code Love Heart CMR 2x Code Heart VAC 4x Code Art ACG 4x Code Art MGT - Removed CPU for this card instead because with 1 THREE OUT, i sometimes have problems with getting hand early game (Late game its not much of a problem because I have Remember's exceed) so this helps fetching GRB which helps fill your field with signis meanwhile regaining hand. The lifeburst is also useful, especially because I don't use salvage so it helps me pick up cards key cards like VAC and CMR. 4x Code Art GRB 2x ICE BREAK 2x FREEZE I havent tested this deck yet because im in Japan right now however its just the deck from my old post retweeted a bit by adding lv5s and some spells. Im not sure if its gonna work well or not so plz help with the comments! You guys have been a great help for my decks lol EDIT: Okay so ive tested the deck. See comments above. One problem with this deck is with reduced white, growing is a bit harder. I want to use something around 12 guards because thats what my friend whos playing Anne is using (His deck is pure Beautiful Technique with 12 guards and Rebirth) Not sure if thats a bit too much or not but my friend with Anne is having trouble even with 12 guards, might be because Anne focuses on negating attacks so he needs guards every turn and one of Anne skills which uses a white and a green ener is an ACT ability so he might be spamming it.... Category:Blog posts